Crash Bandicoot: Warped
La máscara de buen corazón Aku Aku sabía exactamente quién era la época. Se descubrió que Uka Uka ha estado en connivencia con el doctor Neo Cortex en sus planos anteriores y está furioso con el doctor para perder las gemas y los cristales. Observar que no hay otra fuente de energía en la Tierra, Uka Uka y Cortex deciden los cristales en su tiempo y lugar originales mediante el uso de Time Twister: una máquina del tiempo creada por el maestro de la tecnología warp, el Doctor Nefarious Tropy Aku Aku, detuvo su malvada gemala Uka Uka, Lleva a Crash y Coco Bandicoot al Time Twister para que puedas recuperar los cristales antes que los hombres de Cortex los dominen. Contenido ocultar Jugabilidad Historia Temas de nivel Submarino medieval Pura / Gran Muralla China Prehistórico Jet ski / piratas Ciudad arabe Carrera / Carretera en USA Antiguo Egipto Plano / Carrera Futuro Peleas de jefes Niveles Juegos de palabras y referencias Recepción Citas Galería Trivialidades Jugabilidad 3 pal Portada Arte de la caja europea Crashbandicoot3japfront7nk Cuadro japonés Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped es un juego de plataforma en el que el jugador controla un Crash y Coco Bandicoot, que debes viajar en el tiempo y encontrar 25 cristales antes de Uka Uka y el Doctor Neo Cortex .hazlo Gran parte del juego tiene lugar en el Time-Twister, que funciona como el área central del juego. El Time-Twister se divide en cinco cámaras; solo la primera cámara está disponible Cada cámara tiene cinco botones que abren portales a diferentes niveles. El objetivo en cada nivel es encontrar y obtener el cristal oculto en el nivel. En algunos niveles, el cristal se encuentra dentro del nivel. En otros niveles, el cristal se gana al completar un desafío específico. Después de completar los cinco niveles en una cámara, aparecerá un sexto botón que abre un portal a un nivel de jefe. Al derrotar al jefe, la próxima cámara estará disponible para jugar. Cuando se encuentran los 25 Cristales y los cinco personajes jefes son derrotados, el jugador ha alcanzado el primer plano final. Crash y Coco comienzan el juego con 4 vidas. Pierden una vida cuando son golpeados por un ataque o por cualquier otro tipo de daño. Si son capaces de obtener máscaras Aku Aku, Puede recibir más daño y recolectar 3 sin recibir daño, se vuelven invencibles por un corto tiempo. Se puede ganar más vidas en el caso de Crash o Coco a recolectar 100 frutos de wumpa o abrir una caja especial para cobrar una vida. Si Crash o Coco se quedan sin vidas, el juego termina. Sin embargo, el juego puede continuar seleccionando "Sí" en "¿Continuar?" pantalla Cada nivel (excepto los niveles de los vehículos) contiene una plataforma de bonificación que conduce a un área de bonificación especial, donde el jugador debe navegar a través de un laberinto y recoger todo lo que está a la vista. Como no se puede tener en cuenta en las áreas de bonificación, las áreas de bonificación se puede jugar con la frecuencia que desee el jugador hasta que se puede borrar el área de bonificación. Al igual que en muchos otros juegos Desplome, Las rondas de bonificación no se puede volver a jugar una vez que el jugador haya completado. Sin embargo, si el jugador abandona el nivel y regresa, estará disponible nuevamente. Además de los cristales, se pueden recolectar gemas para completarlas. Las gemas se recompensan al jugador y todas las cajas del mismo nivel. Hay un total de 45 gemas en este juego. Las gemas de colores se encuentran en áreas especiales de niveles y conducen a áreas ocultas. Hay cinco gemas de colores en el juego: azul, verde, púrpura, amarillo y rojo. Se pueden ganar reliquias volviendo a entrar en un nivel donde ya has recuperado el cristal. Para obtener una reliquia, El jugador debe iniciar el contrarrelojmodo y la carrera a través de un nivel en el tiempo. Para comenzar una prueba de tiempo, el jugador debe ingresar a un nivel y activar el reloj flotante cerca del comienzo del nivel para activar el modo de prueba de tiempo. Si no se toca el reloj, el nivel se puede jugar con regularidad. El jugador debe correr a través del nivel más rápido posible. Dispersas en todo el nivel hay cajas con los números 1, 2 o 3 en ellas. Cuando estas cajas se rompen, el reloj se congela durante el número de segundos designado por la caja. Como no se pierden vidas en el modo Time Trial, el nivel se puede jugar con la frecuencia que desee el jugador. Las reliquias de zafiro, el oro y el platino se convierten en la hora final del jugador. Las primeras cinco reliquias que reciben el jugador desbloquean el acceso a un nivel en el "Secret Warp Room". Cada 5 reliquias abre otro nivel en Secret Warp Room. Los niveles en Secret Warp Room se deben ganar antes que el juego se complete al 100%. Hay un total de 30 reliquias en el juego. La historia del juego tiene lugar en Time Twister Machine, de Nefarious Tropy, donde Crash y Coco viajaron a través de numerosos períodos de tiempo. El Time Twister consta de dos salas centrales, una primera con cinco cámaras, cada una de las cuales contiene seis portales, una vez que tiene un período de tiempo diferente, que incluye (entre otros) tiempos medievales, Los tiempos prehistóricos, Antigua Egipto, y el futuro. En el doctor Nitrus Brio, EE. UU. UU., Las 42 gemas que han sido recopiladas para impulsar a un gigante láser para destruir la estación espacial del Doctor Neo Cortex, el Cortex Vortex. Como resultado, grandes trozos de los escombros de la estación espacial se encuentran en el camino hacia la tierra y en contra de un monumento antiguo. Cuando el humo se aclara, una entidad maligna vuela hacia el cielo. De vuelta en N. Sanity Island, el hogar de Crash y sus amigos, una risa malvada suena en el aire. Aku Aku parece sacudido e insta a todos a retirarse adentro, ya que un gran mal conocido como Uka Uka ha regresado de su prisión. En un área que ahora se desconoce, el Doctor Neo Cortex se acobardó ante Uka Uka, quien parece haber salvado un Cortex de las profundidades del espacio y ahora está molesto porque Cortex le ha fallado dos veces. Cortex insiste en que todo es culpa de Crash Bandicoot, pero la paciencia de Uka Uka se ha agotado, ya que ahora no hay otra fuente de energía en el planeta que los cristales y las gemas ya se han utilizado. Pero como Cortex lo ha liberado indirectamente, Uka Uka, por gratitud, perdona la vida de Cortex y presenta al Doctor Nefarious Tropy, maestro del tiempo y creador de "Time Twister" en el que se encuentra el trío, asegurándose de que Neo lo he hecho con el tiempo Twister de N. Tropy, los villanos planean reunir los cristales de poder en sus lugares originales en el tiempo. Dentro de la casa de Crash, Aku Aku les cuenta a Bandicoots una historia de hace muchos años, Uka Uka, el hermano malvado de Aku Aku, que fue incluido en una prisión para el mundo de su maldad, y ahora que está libre. A toda costa. Con eso, Crash y sus amigos viajaron a Time Twister Machine, donde comienza su aventura. Después de que Crash y Coco han sido derrotado a N. Tropy (junto con los minions de Cortex, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile y el Dr. N. Ginebra, Y han sido recolectados todos los cristales y todas las gemas, Crash se confirma a Doctor Cortex es El núcleo de la máquina de Time Twister. . Tras la derrota de Cortex, el Time Twister implosiona (debido a la derrota de N. Tropy), llevándose a Cortex, Tropy y Uka Uka. Crash y los demás escapan a un tiempo para la temporada de nieve. Una medida que está llegando a los créditos finales, que los tres villanos están atrapados en una prisión de tiempo, con Cortex y Tropy transformados en bebés y luchando por la posesión de Uka Uka. Además, el juego cuenta con un nuevo modo de control, en el que se debe recorrer un nivel en el menor tiempo posible. Las cajas se colocan a lo largo de los niveles que pueden congelar el tiempo durante 1, 2 o 3 segundos. Se ganará una reliquia de zafiro, oro o platino si se supera el tiempo dado. También hay tiempos de desarrollo establecidos por los probadores Naughty Dog y SCEA. Aún no puedo recibir una reliquia de platino antes de completar el juego con el 100%, pero los tiempos solo se ve en el cuadro de la información del nivel del juego se completa con el 100%. Completar el juego con el 105% (el porcentaje máximo del juego) muestra una secuencia en la que Crash y Coco observan una exhibición de fuegos artificiales. Para completar el juego con un 105%, el jugador debe obtener un 104% y todas las gemas y reliquias de todos los niveles, incluidos los niveles secretos, entonces el jugador debe de obtener todas las reliquias de oro y platillo y luchar contra el nuevo Corteza. Cuando el jugador no tenga más reliquias de zafiro, recibirá otra respuesta al 105%. Hay cinco salas de warp principales, veinticinco niveles principales, Temas de nivel editar edición medieval Estos niveles contienen magos y caballeros como oponentes. Aldea De Sapo (Nivel 1) Gee Wiz (Nivel 6) Encabezado doble (nivel 15) edición submarina Scubacrash2 Accidente por su equipo de buceo. En estos niveles, Crash estará nadando. Bajo Presión (Nivel 2) Problema profundo (nivel 12) Pura / Gran Muralla China editar Coco corre en Pura the Tiger a través de la Gran Muralla en sus últimos años de construcción. Estos niveles se basan en los niveles Polar en Cortex Strikes Back y los niveles de cerdo de Crash Bandicoot. Orient Express (Nivel 3) Carrera de medianoche (Nivel 10) Edición prehistórica Crash tiene que abrirse camino a través de pantanos volcánicos, a menudo siendo perseguido por un triceratops enojado. En parte de Dino Might! (nivel 11) y el conjunto de Eggipus Rex (nivel 32) Crash puede montar en camiseta del bebé. Patio de huesos (nivel 4) Dino Might! (Nivel 11) Eggipus Rex (Nivel 32) Jet Ski / Piratas editar Coco se abre camino a través de las aguas infestadas de piratas en una moto de agua. Estos niveles tienen similitudes con las secciones de los niveles de transmisión en Cortex Strikes Back donde Crash es una tabla de surf propulsada por cohetes. Olas de Makin (Nivel 5) No digas cuentos (Nivel 18) Esquí enloquecido (Nivel 26) Coco Caliente (Nivel 31) Ciudad árabe editar Ámbito se abre paso a través de un escenario de noches árabes con genios y espadachines vestidos de túnica. Al igual que en los niveles de alcantarillado en Cortex Strikes Back, Hang'em High y High Time tienen rejillas a las que Crash puede resistir. Hang'em High (Nivel 7): una entrada secreta a este nivel está numerada como nivel 27. Tiempo Alto (Nivel 13) Pasión llameante (nivel 23) Carrera / Autopista en EE.UU. En la década de 1950, Crash necesita ganar una carrera contra los hot rods en una motocicleta. ¿En el área 51? (Nivel 28), corre ovnis por la noche. Paseo del cerdo (nivel 8) Accidente de carretera (nivel 14) Asfalto Naranja (Nivel 22) ¿Área 51? (Nivel 28) Egipto antiguo editar Crash entra en las pirámides y tiene que esquivar trampas y momias. En el nivel Tomb Wader (nivel 20), las pirámides están inundadas. El nivel de la tumba Wader es muy diferente de los otros tres, y solo tiene un tipo de enemigo visto en cualquiera de los otros tres. En Bug Lite, Crash usa una luciérnaga para ver en la oscuridad, como en Night Fight y Totally Fly from Cortex Strikes Back. Tiempo de la tumba (Nivel 9) Sphynxinator (Nivel 16) Tomb Wader (Nivel 20) Bug Lite (Nivel 25) Plano / Carrera editar En la Primera Guerra Mundial, Crash y Coco vuelan biplanos y deben derribar dirigibles, bombardear aviones y volar a A través de los anillos para obtener mayor velocidad. Bye Bye Blimps (Coco) (Nivel 17) Locos de Bombarderos (Nivel 24) Anillos de Poder (Nivel 30) edición del futuro Visita a un entorno metropolitano futurista. En Future Frenzy (Nivel 19), Crash necesita cajas adicionales para que pueda recoger una gema transparente, que se encuentra a través de la entrada secreta (Nivel 29). Cada uno de estos niveles tiene una larga sección de desplazamiento lateral. Frenesí futuro (nivel 19): una entrada secreta a este nivel se numera como nivel 29. Gone Tomorrow (Nivel 21) Tiempo futuro (nivel 31): exclusivo de la trilogía n. Obtención desde el inicio del juego. Peleas de jefes Hay 5 jefes en el juego. Tigre minúsculo (jefe 1, luchó en un coliseo romano). "¡Pequeños, devuélvelos a la arena de gladiadores!" Dingodile (Jefe 2, luchó en la Edad de Hielo). "¡Saca la mantequilla, harás tostadas!" "Me golpeaste, amigo. No te preocupes, pronto te enfrentarás a MUCHO MÁS PEQUEÑO ..." Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Jefe 3, luchó en la sala de control de Time Twister, luego en China y luego en Arabia). "¡Ahora estás en mi tiempo, pequeña mofeta! ¡Dame los cristales!" "Mi tiempo se acabó. Pero el tuyo, pronto lo será, también ..." Dr. N. Gin (Jefe 4, luchando en el espacio usando un dispositivo avanzado). "¡Prepárate para ser pulverizado, Bandicoot!" "¡Argh! ¡No de nuevo!" El doctor Neo Cortex y Uka Uka (Jefe 5, lucharon en el núcleo del Time Twister). "¡Crash Bandicoot, por última vez, dame los cristales!" "¡Sí, es cierto! ¡El bandolero me ha traído todos los cristales y todas las gemas! ¡EL PODER MÁXIMO ES MÍO! ¡El mundo tal como lo conocemos ESTÁ A punto de terminar!" Niveles de edición Las peleas de jefes están en negrita y todos los niveles al Coco no puede ingresar en la trilogía Crash Bandicoot N. Sane están en cursiva. Si se aplica ambos casos, el nivel está en negrita y en cursiva